howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Slithersong
|Source = Franchise}} The Slithersong is a large Mystery Class dragon and a close relative of the Death Song that first appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk and School of Dragons. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg In ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the eggs of Slithersongs are blue oval-shaped eggs. They have a colorful core and a translucent white covering over it. They appear to have wavy, yellow, curved stripes on it and some spots, similar to some butterfly wings. Hatchling to Adult In Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Slithersong appears to have no differences from the Death Song other than its coloration; whereas, in School of Dragons, the Slithersong has some clear distinct features. As it appeared in School of Dragons, the Slithersong had proportionally smaller wings and flaps them much faster. The pattern on the wings is also different from the Death Song, the lower jaw is wider, there are characteristic dark spots around the eye, and the main body is completely blue while the patterns and stripes are black. The legs are thinner and the spines on the back are bigger and thicker as well. Also, in the game, this dragon's movement pattern is very different from the Death Song. Titan Wing In Dragons: Rise of Berk, Titan Wing Slithersongs possess a gray body with an orange head. Their wings have four main colors: red, orange, pink, and blue. The horns on the heads are larger, as well as the lower jaw. The fins on their tails are bigger and are now orange with red stripes. Abilities Singing The Slithersong uses a siren-like song to lure its prey to it. Hunting The Slithersong is one of the possible best dragons for hunting prey, for they use their siren-like song to lure their prey to trap their prey easily, as the prey is unable to break free. Firepower After striking its prey, the Slithersong covers it in an amber-like substance which traps and preserves victims as it hardens into a stiff amber cocoon. This cocoon is so strong, it is only penetrable by flames. Afterwards, the Slithersong returns to finish its prey off. It does this by breaking the prey out of the amber and then eating them. Speed and Agility The Slithersong is much faster and more agile than its larger relative, enabling it to make quick, sharp turns with ease. Blinding One individual, Dazzlesing, appears to be able to blind prey with it's "bright, glittering colors", so it is possible that other Slithersongs could do this as well. Behavior and Personality Like the Death Song, the Slithersong is solitary, which is mostly due to the fact that it eats other dragons. Training Not much is mentioned about training the Slithersong, apart from the fact that it is incredibly hard to do so, deemed 'impossible' and only for the most elite of trainers. Appearances Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk The Slithersong first appeared in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk as a species, with the Death Song being an exclusive Slithersong. This caused plenty of confusion among fans and the media. ''School of Dragons After this dragon's release in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Slithersong arrived in School of Dragons, where it was revealed to be its own species separate from the Death Song, despite the two still being closely related. Trivia *The relationship between the Slithersong and the Death Song is very unclear. **''Dragons: Rise of Berk'' states that the Death Song is the name of a particular Slithersong. However, Dragonpedia states that the Death Song is its own species. Finally, School of Dragons states that the Slithersong is a closely related species to the Death Song. *In Dragons: Rise of Berk, during one of Meatlug's journeys, Fishlegs Ingerman uses earplugs made from Slithersong amber, implying that the substance can be used in such a way. References Site Navigation Category:Mystery Class Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons